


The Ant and The Fish

by Skellyagogo



Category: Antman - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female reader insert, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo
Summary: She always says the same thing with a smile, does it mean what he hopes or as Parker says, did he get friend-zoned?





	The Ant and The Fish

*Anything in **BOLD** is Scott Lang's inner thoughts, just you know, so you know. ;) *

"What are you thinking about so intently?" His voice was barely above a whisper, his devilishly handsome smile hovered over her casting a shadow on her face. He knew that look, that smile he gave her was her favorite, the one that made her eyes light up.

**'Smart and gorgeous rolled into one. Those eyes, that smile.' **

He'd been out tinkering around in his suit running tests on the latest tweak he'd made allowing him to shrink without having to use Pym particles. Y/n was laid out on a blanket near the river, her hands behind her head staring up at the clouds listening to the water as it rippled by. Her phone shuffled softly playing music beside her head.

"I was just thinking about my favorite Avenger and low and behold there you are," She chuckled sitting up smiling at him.

**'Why's she gotta smile at me like that?' **

"Favorite Avenger huh?" He looked doubtful hearing her words.

There's no way she'd be interested in him, not with the likes of Cap and Stark around.

"Scotty, you'll always be my favorite, I like you." Her smiled widen as a new song began. She jumped off the blanket holding onto his hands. "Dance with me, Scotty."

He wanted to say no, but her face, he couldn't say no to that sweet face. The kindness in her eyes every time she looked at him. He was a sucker for her, but a nagging thought in the back of his head said he wasn't what she deserved. He was a broke ex-con without much to show for his life so far, except for Cassie. Y/n wrapped his arms around her waist and gently rested hers around his neck. That pure innocent look in her eyes, the sweet delicate smile that clung to her lips as she looked at him.

"I like you, Scotty," she said again with a playful grin, her eyes looked as if she was trying to say something deeper.

This was too much for him, she was too much. He didn't get why she was so nice to him, worried about him when he was out on a mission. Made sure he ate, constantly cooking for him and baking every time Cassie came to visit. The way she checked up on him every night making sure he slept and got rest. He didn't think he was worthy enough to have her affections like that, but maybe she just did it because she thought of him as her best friend.

**'Friendzoned, for sure. I'll never stand a chance.' **

She rested her head on his shoulder, her arms left his neck only to wind themselves around his back with a tight hold. He felt the tickle of her breath on his skin, the little tremble in her chest as she let out a sigh.

"Y/n..." He tried to speak but she shook her head.

"Ssh Scotty, just dance with me." Her honeyed voice wafted in his ears, striking a chord deep inside him.

**'Damn it, damn it all to hell.' **

He knew he'd fallen for her, but as he always thought. What chance did he have with the likes of Cap and Stark around? He let out a sigh and leaned his head into hers, at least he'd try to enjoy this small moment, even if it was probably all he'd ever get.

*********

"I'm telling you, she loves me. She's always coming down to the lab," Tony raised his voice, a hint of arrogance. He sat up on the couch looking at all of them like they were stupid, his hands thrown up in the air.

**'Actually Stark, she hates you. She thinks you have a massive ego to make up for a tiny dick.' **

"She comes down there to talk to me, you pompous jackass," Bruce laughed. "You're too brash for her." The comment made the others stare at him, that type of comment let alone the confidence behind it wasn't like Banner at all.

**'Nope not quite, she goes down there to check your work because sometimes you suck at math and she has to change your equations and you've never once noticed her doing it.' Scott shook his head hiding a tiny smirk. **

"Whatever she trains with me every day," Sam pursed his lips in smugness. He relaxed into the couch, his legs stretched out in front of him. He was smoother than any guy in here, or so he thought.

"Only because you're slow and easy to take down!" Bucky roared glaring at Sam.

**'Sorry Sam, Bucky's actually right on that one,' Scott's inner dialogue was on fire today, he let out a muffled laugh.**

"She trains with me in the afternoon and she loves it. Says it's her favorite time of the day."

"Because you're supposed to respect your Elders!" Sam's loud laughter echoing in the room.

"You're both wrong, she comes to ME first thing every morning to run. I'm the one she likes." Steve flashed a suave smile.

**'Too bad I'm the last person she sees before she goes to sleep every night. I wonder if she dreams of me?' Scott thought to himself. **

"She requests to go on missions with me so I think it's obvious guys, she's in love with me." That cocky little smirk stamped on Clint's mouth.

**'Only because you're quiet, don't talk a lot and you blow shit up. It amuses her when your plan backfires and she's got to save your ass.' Scott's thoughts were rolling in gold, too bad he couldn't vocalize it without fear of payback. **

"I think you're all missing the fact that I'm a god and she's in love with me. There's no comparison. You're all tiny and weak." Thor's hearty laugh filled the lounge as he flipped Mjolnir in the air.

**'Wow dude, God or not, she's seriously not interested she just wants to try and see if she can lift your stupid hammer, but you never set it down.' **

"Well it's certainly not Strange, he can't even talk to her without studdering and she giggles at that. What about you Lang, you think she's into you?" Tony rolled his eyes, in his mind, there was no way Y/n would into a guy like Lang.

His mind filled with images of him and her over the past two years. The walks in the park and the picnics, movies with Cassie, the late nights under the stars. She was always ready for the next Dad joke, or a hug. He never failed to find her waiting for him, ready to ease his mind and treat his wounds.

**'She couldn't... I mean she's... what if she's not just a close friend?' **

"Um... I don't know, I mean we're like BFF's and we hang out a lot but I don't think... I don't know maybe... yeah why not." The others just shrugged him off. He was a rambling mess as usual but the argument's continued over who was Y/n into.

**'Without fail, she's continually said 'I like you', what is she's really saying 'I love you' and I'm too stupid to see it?' **

***********

I could hear those knuckleheads arguing from across the building, whatever it was had them in a frenzy. It all silenced when I walked into the lounge though, all eyes on me except Scott. He was so damned shy it was adorable, the blushing cheeks, the rambling conversations, it was cute. He always had a cheesy Dad joke at the ready when I needed it, he'd probably never admit it, but his hugs were the best. Those arms made even the darkest of times disappear if only until he let go. I wanted to be wrapped up in them forever. Unlike the rest of the yahoos in the room, Scotty was looking at his hands twirling something in them.

"Right so whatever you were fighting about suddenly got squashed I take it? Most of you guys are idiots you know that right?" I stood with my hands on my hips staring at them all like the children they were. Honestly, for superheroes, they were all overgrown man-babies, how the hell Nat dealt with all of them for so long I have no idea. Someday's I felt more like an underpaid babysitter than a fellow Avenger.

"But we make you laugh," Tony was laying on the charm thick today. "Wait, ... you said most, whose not the idiot?" He was grinning so sure it was himself.

"Scotty duh, he's smarter than all of you combined! Besides, I like him." I could see the smile sliding across his lips hearing my words, letting them sink into his conscience.

"WHAT!? I call bullshit on that," Sam roared in laughter, the smile instantly left Scott's face, his head dipped lower.

"Whatever you lame fake ass metal bird," I scowled at Sam rolling my eyes. "Scotty can I get your help, please?" A faint smile on my face as my eyes glanced over his ruffly head of hair, my voice softened just looking at that lovable dork.

**'What the what?! Why me, what'd I do?' **

"Me?" He held a finger to his chest like he'd forgotten his name was Scott as his head slowly raised to look at me.

"Yeah, I want to mow the field, there's that group of kids from a local school coming tomorrow for a field trip. I figured I could clear space for ability demonstrations and just a nice place to sit for their lunch too." His eyes were darting around the guys in confusion, it just made the smile on my face larger.

"Okay, but why me? I mean wouldn't Stark or Cap be a better help?" He rambled, those little doubt lines on his forehead.

"Not unless they can control ants now," I glanced between Cap and Tony and rolled my eyes at them when they each winked at me.

"Ants?" Sam stifled a laugh. "Why do you care about ants Y/n?"

"First off the fact that you don't understand insects outnumber humans billions to one and could easily lay waste to humanity if they so choose to is alarming at the lack of your education. Secondly, I know there's a colony out in that field and I'd feel horrible if I killed any."

**'She's seriously hot when she's angry. Knock it off, Scott, stopping thinking about her like that, but she's thinking about Ants. I'm an Ant, technically maybe that includes me?' **

"Uh right," Sam answered back trying to hide his disgust in my interest in Scott.

"Anyway, Scotty could you help me? Please?" I pouted, crossing the room and sitting next to him watching the stunned look in his eyes. You'd think a woman had never talked to the man the way he was watching me. "At least to find the colony so I don't destroy it or have them move long enough for me to know where to mow in the field."

**'Wow, she's serious. Look at that compassion in her eyes.' **

"Why are you mowing anyway? We have people and robots to do that Kitten," the arrogant sound in his voice was grating on my nerves.

**'Why did women throw themselves at Stark? Had to be all about the money because that ego is too much.' **

"Because I've never lived anywhere in my fucked up life that had a lawn and I want to mow the fucking yard okay?" I didn't mean to sound so snappy but the way they were eyeing me like a piece of meat was aggravating.

**'She's so damned adorable when she curses.' **

"Yeah I'll help, let me grab the suit and I'll meet you out there." The softness in his voice was enough to melt your heart. I leaned in and kissed his cheek, hugging him tightly.

**'Aah shit, don't freak out, don't freak out. Act normal, she only kissed you. Damn it those arms, why's she holding on so tight? Most people would have let go by now, why's she still holding on?' **

Ugh, he was so warm and firm, it was like snuggling against a werewolf. I couldn't understand the way people underestimated him, under that suit of his he was packing some major muscle. He always smelled sweet like something sugary mixed with a hint of freshly mowed grass and pine from spending time outside. I held on maybe a little longer than I should have but it was Scotty and I was a sucker for him.

"Thanks, Scotty, you're the best Grandma ever!" I chuckled pushing up off the couch starting to head out of the room.

"How did... how did you know that?" He laughed, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Cassie told me the last time she was here. She snuck into the kitchen for a snack one night. We raided the cookie jar and she told me ALL kinds of stories about you." I laughed watching the worried look spread across his face as I left the room.

**'Oh hell, what did Cassie tell her?' **

*********

"Scotty can you hear me?" I popped a comm-link in my ear before he miniaturized and disappeared into the grass.

"Loud and clear Y/n." His voice was something, the kind of sound that instantly made you wanna smile. I watched in awe as droves of various ants marched up from underground and crossed the field toward the edge of the forest. Millions upon millions of them marching away at the control of Scott. It looked like a raging sea the way they moved in the grass.

"You know, I think you're the first person besides me to get a little sentimental over ants Y/n." His laugh was sweet ringing in my ear, I wanted to hear it all the time.

"How could I ever look you in the eye if I harmed one you knew, especially after you told me about Anthony?" He resized in front of me making me jump letting out a giggled shriek.

"Sorry," he stammered as his helmet open. "Y/n I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He looked almost ashamed at scaring me but confused when I started to laugh.

**'Damn it, Scott! What the hell is wrong with me?' **

"It's okay Scotty, really. A jump scare every once in a while is good for ya." I rested my hand on his shoulder trying to reassure him it was alright.

"Y/n, why do you call me Scotty?" There was such an innocent questioning look on his face. "I'm like 10 years older than you, you make me feel like a little kid when you call me that." That childish smile of his I'd been pining over for months clung to his lips.

"Maybe it's cuz I like you," I chuckled leaving him speechless.

**'That's got to mean what I think it does, doesn't it?' **

His eyes were so distracting, the little crinkles from years of laughter ringed around the edges. His lashes made me a bit jealous, but those eyes. I couldn't help myself but stare into them. Mossy green like the plush forest floor. The kind of forest that felt like it held magic and mystery. I stood still, my head tilting to the side, a gentle lop-sided grin clung to my lips just getting lost in those eyes.

**'She's staring at me. Why is she looking at me like that? Did she... did she just sigh? Oh... oh, that head tilt, that's a rom-com movie thing. Yup, she digs me, she totally digs me, right?' **

"Y/n." He waved a hand in front of my face snapping myself out of it. "Y/n you okay, you were looking a little out of it." A playful smile on his lips, a hint of hope in his eyes.

"Um yeah sorry, got a little distracted there," I shook my head and blushed. He let out a laugh noticing the tint of pink flush over my cheeks.

**'Yeah, you did! Getting lost in these dreamboat eyes of mine! Relax idiot, it's just a blush, it doesn't mean anything.' **

"Oh, I almost forgot," he pulled something out of the pocket on his belt handing it to me. "Cassie made you a friendship bracelet, made me promise to hand deliver it to you."

"This is incredible!" It was varying shades of blues and greens to represent my abilities. Cassie loved it when I made actual horses out of water and had them gallop around the grounds. Occasionally, I'd make a lifesized one and she rode it around the grassy field. Scott leaned in closer and helped tie it on my wrist. His fingers were fumbling nervously as he tugged the last knots closed.

**'Damn it, Scott, why do you have to be so awkward around her. All you're doing is tying on a bracelet, it's not like you're seeing her naked!' **

"Right well, I guess I'll leave you to it then." He turned around and started to walk away but stopped. "Hey Y/n?"

"Yeah, Scotty?" I bit my lip trying to hide my smile knowing what was coming. He was grinning so proudly at me.

"Why did the fish blush?" He had the sweetest damned voice even when he was telling cheesy Dad jokes.

"I don't know Scotty, why did the fish blush?"

**'Because I love you that's why.' **

"Because he saw the Ocean's Bottom," he smirked and wiggled his brows before giving me a wink and walked away listening to my laughter.

************

The Elementary school kids had their favorites no doubt. Of course, Iron Man, Captain America, and Thor were the front runners. They were amazed and impressed watching Clint explode targets across the field. They were enthralled watching Nat take down Bucky and Clint with her swiftness and cunning. Roared in excitement watching the massive weigh Bucky could lift with his arm and the destruction caused in the clutches of his metal fingers as items shattered with ease. War Machine and Sam had them laughing at the tricks they did in the air, roared with laughter watching Pietro speed around like a rabbit on a sugar rush. Wanda's telekinesis made them clap watching as their lunches and backpacks swirled around their heads. They didn't know what to think about Strange and his portals, his deep monotone voice seemed to drone on making them tired.

They were utterly unimpressed with Scott despite the fact he'd shrunk and grown larger in front of them. He'd even gotten the ants to form into things like The Brooklyn Bridge and the Empire State Building, but it just scared them, some of them even booed. I could see it in his eyes, he was distraught and hurt. He ambled across the field to stand with the rest of the team trying to hide behind them. It broke my heart seeing him like that, he struggled enough already thinking he wasn't a hero. I let out a sigh, they were kids, they only cared about flashy stuff at that age.

They'd never understand the courage or heart it took to stand up to what you believed in yet. What they thought about him shouldn't have mattered but he looked as if he took it to heart. I didn't want to go up after him, it'd only hurt his pride more. I was the last one up, I always thought my ability was weird, but I walked to the edge of the group putting on a smile.

"Hey, are you guys having fun so far?" I tried to put the same happy excited look I often gave Tony when he droned on about some new addition to his suit. It's not that I didn't like kids, it's just I felt awful for Scott. They cheered and clapped, some shouted out for Iron Man to come back, Tony chuckled off to the side.

"Have any of you ever heard of Percy Jackson?" My eyes scanning an excited crowd, watching their eyes get big and shout out 'yes'.

"Well, I'm kinda like Percy, I can control water. I can freeze it, make it evaporate. Do you know what that is? That means I can make it disappear. I can make it turn into mist, fog or even clouds and sometimes when I'm feeling a little cheeky, I can make it rain."

I flashed them a grin holding out my hand towards Sam. A tiny dark grey mass formed over his head, he looked up at the cloud and back and me shaking his head mouthing 'no'. I couldn't help it though, he was unnecessarily rude to Scott yesterday. The bottom fell out and a downpour of rain flooded over Sam, the kids roared with laughter, I could see even Scott let out a chuckle.

"Pretty cool huh?" They clapped and cheered. "Hey Scotty, can you hand me that bottle of water by Cap?" He looked at me confused but did as I asked, he was about to walk away after handing it to me, but I held onto his wrist. "I'd like you to stay, please." I gave him a wink and he stood next to me.

"Well like Percy, I can turn water into things as well, would you like to see?"

"Yes!" They screamed excitedly.

"Alright, I've put a little red food coloring into the water so it's a bit easier for you to see."

I poured the bottle of water into my hand, it formed into a swirling ball. I cupped the ball in both hands changing its form into a Miniature Iron Man that flew around their heads. They roared with excitement as the tiny Iron Man landed back in my palms the iconic way he did, one fist, one knee on the ground. I made a herd of horses out of the water that galloped around the children. I looked at Scott and smiled, a little blush on my cheeks as the horses turned into a Clownfish the size of his helmet. It swam around Scott, it's tail fin swatting him on the butt making him jump.

It continued to circle around Scott, its tiny fins flapping and fluttering in the air, little bubbles escaped it's mouth and floated into the sky. The fish swam in front of Scott's nose, some of the dye pooling onto its little cheeks as if it was blushing before planting a wet kiss on the tip of his nose. I'd never seen him smile so widely like that before, his eyes flickering between the blushing Clownfish and my eyes. The smile dropped when he heard Sam and the others whispering something about me giving him 'pity' attention.

"Now that I've thoroughly embarrassed my handsome assistant here," I bowed like a showman. "Thank you for coming out to see us, I hope you had a wonderful time today."

The kids spend the next twenty minutes getting autographs and having pictures taken with their favorite heroes before they left. Most of the team was already walking away ready to relax after an afternoon spent with 40 rambunctious kids.

"Hey Nat, can you take a picture for me?" I asked already tossing her my phone.

"Sure but why? Can't you take a selfie on your own?" She mused in her classic dry wit.

"I don't want a selfie, just a second, be right back." I smiled at her, running to grab Scott pulling him back toward Nat.

"What are you doing?" He questioned with a raised brow, his helmet off and in his hand resting on his hip.

**'Don't pity me Y/n, please.' **

"I want a picture with my favorite Avenger," I answered him smiling resting my arm around his waist grinning towards Nat, but he stepped away.

"Look I get that you're trying to make me feel better after that, but I'm fine seriously Y/n." He raised his voice as he spoke. He looked almost hurt even offended. It caught the attention of the rest of the team who turned back to see the commotion.

**'Just a friend, that's all I am is a friend and a pitied one at that.' **

He tried walking away but I wouldn't let him. I looped my fingers into the belt around his suit tugging him roughly into my chest. His eyes scrunched in suspicion, his eyes flickered over my face, softening seeing the crimson flush on my face.

**'Don't give me hope like that Y/n. Why do you gotta look at me like that?' **

"What are you doing Y/n?" He whispered softly. I could feel his heart pounding through the suit, the twitch of his mouth seeing how close we were, almost nose to nose.

"Impatiently waiting for my favorite Avenger to take a picture with his biggest fan," I smirked, the laugh rumbled in my chest.

"Your... favorite... Avenger?" He tilted his head grinning.

"Like I've said since we met Scotty... I like you."

"That means you love me, doesn't it?" He rambled making me giggle.

I lifted my chin planting a kiss on his lips, Nat snickered and kept snapping pictures. Scott let go of his helmet dropping it to the ground. One hand around my back, the other tangling in my hair. I could feel him smiling through the kiss. I felt a fluttering in my stomach like a million little butterflies were flapping crazily. He was so sweet and kind and never failed to make me laugh.

That last photo that Nat had taken was the best, it sat on my nightstand in a frame Cassie made. Scott and I stood forehead to forehead, grinning at each other like mad fools, still slightly out of breath from that kiss. You could see the sparkle in both of our eyes just gazing at each other. He had a hand resting on my neck, his thumb on my cheek wiping away a lone tear of joy. My emotions were so all other the place my ability was going a little haywire. There were little blushing fish floating all around us. It's the same photo we used a year later announcing out engagement.


End file.
